Il tombe
by Papillusion
Summary: Draco inspire, expire une dernière bouffée d'air, sa larme glisse le long de sa joue glacée, avant que le vent qui lui fouette le visage ne l'emporte. C'est haut, vingt étages. OS Deathfic Drarry


Oui... c'est triste.

Oui c'est... affreux.

j'aime les choses intenses parfois

* * *

- NOOON !

Harry poussa avec brusquerie les gens, donnant des coups de coudes, les faisant dégager, le cœur au bord des lèvres après avoir tant couru. Il battait la chamade, et cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Une terreur sans nom lui labourait le ventre.

- DRACO NON ! beugla-t-il encore.

Les moldus inquiets, le regard toujours rivé au ciel, le nez levé et échangeant tout bas murmures, craintes et impressions se décalaient d'un air absent. Il voyait floue sa silhouette longiligne depuis le toit, les bras levés, son cou et son visage offerts au vent glacial qui le fouettait, son manteau large ouvert flottait comme les voiles crevées d'un bateau. Harry leva précipitamment son regard, surveillant avec désespoir que ses pieds ne s'approchaient pas plus du vide, le vide immense juste sous lui. Plus bas il y avait le trottoir, puis la rue où les passants avaient décrit un cercle, se tenant regroupés sans trop s'approcher, la tension faisant trembler les épaules et les mains de la foule compressée. Des doigts tapant frénétiquement les touches pour appeler les urgences, et d'autres filmant la scène, si bien qu'on voit sur les écrans une multitude de répliques miniatures de Draco perché là-haut sur son immeuble, solitaire. D'autres hurlaient au jeune homme de pas faire de conneries, ou le priaient inutilement de descendre. Mais c'était Harry qui hurlait de tous ses poumons, jusqu'à s'en meurtrir la gorge.

Un moldu au ventre gras ne se décalait pas, la respiration hachée avec comme des débuts de sanglots Harry s'extirpa du cercle, non non non non. Non !

Il leva son visage, à bout de souffle, dans l'intention de crier encore, mais les hurlements d'effroi autour de lui précédèrent son geste.

Il a sauté, le pied droit d'abord en équilibre au dessus du précipice il n'a eu qu'à se laisser tomber.

Harry a à peine le temps de réaliser, de se rendre compte du corps en chute libre et de la place là-haut sur l'immeuble désormais inoccupée avant qu'un bruit mat immonde ne se fasse entendre, mettant un point final au silence choqué. Il a heurté le trottoir.

Les cris stridents et paniqués, les mouvements derrière lui avant que quelques braves ne se précipitent, tout cela il ne le voit pas, ne l'entend pas plus.

Harry, sonné, titube, ses pieds butent sur les pavés. Il y a comme un poids qui s'écrase inéluctablement sur lui. Son regard abasourdi fixe le corps inerte, le sang coulant en un mince filet avant que la flaque ne s'étende, et goutte dans le caniveau. Sa frange blonde et soyeuse en est salie, déjà poisseuse. Harry vacille puis s'écroule enfin, trop enfoncé dans l'horreur pour articuler le moindre mot, la moindre pensée. C'est comme s'il suffoquait sans bouger, et son cœur tressaute faiblement, comme un animal pris en cage.

Des jambes le contournent, passent devant lui, lui cachent de sa vue le visage inexpressif.

Plus tard, il ne sait quand, la sirène de l'ambulance cingle dans l'air. Des hommes en blancs, moldus professionnels et concentrés écartent la présence étouffante des gens. Ils ne sortent pas d'appareil médical, la civière suffit. Les roues bringuebalantes font un boucan infernal sur le pavé, les intrigués s'étant dispersés peu à peu. Harry voit à l'embranchement une mère avec des sacs à la main, revenant manifestement des courses, empoigner fermement ses enfants par le bras, pour rebrousser chemin face au spectacle insoutenable. Là où son corps a été enlevé un liquide rouge et violent autant que le ciel est gris et maussade macule la chaussée.

- Tim ! Viens de suite !

Mais le petit Tim a vu la fermeture éclair se rabattre vivement sur le visage du mort, dommage pour lui. Son regard stupéfait croise celui vide de Harry. Quand sa mère le tire en arrière en le grondant, seulement là il parvient à déglutir, une chaleur moite glace ses os et un étau noir se referme sur lui. Il perçoit vaguement une dame brune, dans un trench beige s'approcher.

- Vous le connaissiez ? demande-t-elle en s'accroupissant, l'air inquiète.

Harry qui a tressailli quand sa main douce a touché son épaule, acquiesce faiblement. Des gens commencent à la dévisager. Il doit se relever. Il se redresse alors en écartant le bras secourable de la femme, puis il fait à peine trois pas avant de chanceler quand la vision du sang lui saute à la gorge. La nausée l'emporte, il s'agenouille en heurtant le sol de ses genoux et vomit ses tripes. Les convusions de son extomac cessent, ses mèches noires lui ombragent le visage qu'il a laissé penché, Il sent qu'il perd pied et appuie la paume de ses mains sur le bitume. Puis ça arrive, bientôt des gémissements pitoyables lui compriment la gorges par intermittence. D'abord inaudibles ils deviennent de plus en plus forts. Le sillon de ses larmes ne faiblit pas, sa respiration hachée ne veut pas se calmer. Sa léthargie était tellement préférable... Plus il essaie de se reprendre et plus ses mains tremblent, son corps entier tremble. Lui vient l'envie brutale de pousser tous ces gens désolés et maladroits rassemblés autour de lui, qui lui donnent l'impression de l'asphyxier. Encore, un peu plus.

Harry se recroqueville sur lui, se bouche les oreilles.

Est-ce qu'il l'a entendu, avant de sauter ?

Mais ça ne change rien.

Trop tard, il est arrivé trop tard.


End file.
